dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
DragonFable Wiki:Image guidelines
All users are encouraged to follow these image guidelines regarding the use of images. General rules * Press "Print screen (often abbreviated Prt Scr, Print Scrn, Prt Scn, or Prnt Scrn)" on your keyboard to take a screenshot. * Please make sure that images are at the highest Quality and reasonably illustrate the subject in question. * If you find a page where there are more images than there is text, consider removing less informative pictures, or making a gallery. If you have the option, consider uploading your file in PNG format. Reuploading pictures Unless there is a significant problem with a picture (such as poor resolution or lighting), we encourage people not to change pictures. This is because there can be many different opinions about what looks good which can lead to multiple changes with no improvement. Essentially, when it comes to pictures, "if it ain't broke don't fix it". * Before uploading an image please check to make sure it doesn't already exist in the wiki. * If it does, but you believe your version is better, click on the "Upload a new version of this file" option in the file's page, below the file history. * If it is a different picture, upload your image as a completely different file instead, by using . Article images * Images should be of good quality. You may tag the file with , or tag the article where the picture is used with * Images should never include parts of the UI unless the purpose of the given image is to illustrate the UI itself. * Images should have a descriptive name related to their purpose (similar name of a weapon if the image is for that weapon etc.) * Images that consider as "Fan Art" should not be added to articles. * Article images violating any of these rules are subjected for deletion. User page images * Only 10 user page images are allowed per user. If you wish to free up your "image slots", you need to mark your old images with the tag. * The user page images you have uploaded should be categorize under "User images" category in order to avoid confusion with images that use in articles. * An image that uses in members' signature is considered as user page images. Forum and talk page images * Any image used on a discussion page must be related to the topic of the forum or talk page. * Forum and talk page images violating any of these rules are subjected for deletion. Infobox pictures Since the image used in infoboxes is particularly important, use the the picture that would best represent them. Player character the wiki does not use images of individual player characters. However, there are exceptions to when they can be featured, such as showing an armor or weapon. Galleries Images which cannot be used elsewhere in the article can be featured in a "Gallery" section on the article. Generally an article should have no more than 12 images in its gallery. Concept art should generally be featured in the gallery. Deletion of images If a picture is not used at all for a lengthy period of time (more than one month), administrators may delete the picture for maintenance. Category:Guidelines